Spring
by Despise.girl
Summary: Cô gái luôn tự hỏi với người mùa xuân nào mới thật sự dành cho nhau.


Title: Spring.

Writer: or mabupbe.

Fandom: APH.

Pairing: Vietnam x China TT_TT

Rating: K.

Warning: I don't own APH's character, it's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note: viết trong tâm trạng quá không ổn định, viết vì thích cặp này. Huhu tự đọc lại và cái mặt nó hiện ra chữ "mình đang viết cái quái gì vậy?" ;;A;;

Đề nghị nhỏ nhoi: fic mang màu sắc tự sướng của tác giả, dựa trên lịch sử nhưng khá hư cấu và có phần làm quá (trên 80%), nên đừng lôi chính trị chính em hay cái_tình hình thế giới_ vào làm gì ;;A;;

Spring.

Họ đã sống cạnh nhau hơn bốn mươi thế kỷ. Thời gian với họ chỉ ngắn ngủi như khoảng cách giữa mỗi mùa, ngắn ngủi như chỉ một vài bước chân.

Họ đã quên mất mình gặp nhau lúc nào. Nhưng ắt hẳn, họ nhớ mình đã từng cùng nhau sống. Có đôi lúc giữa cả hai không còn ranh giới nữa, đó là chuyện của trước kia, khi Yao lần đầu tiên đem người con gái đó về cung điện của mình và nhốt cô vào trong chiếc lồng sơn son thiếp vàng tuyệt đẹp. Mang vào chân cô đôi giày vải thêu tay, một bộ xiêm y lụa là gấm ngọc. Suốt một nghìn mùa xuân.

Từ trong chiếc lồng vàng nhìn ra bên ngoài là những đổi thay khác lạ. Mùa xuân ở đây không giống như mùa xuân cô gái vẫn hằng mong ước. Chiếc lông vũ ngày ấy đã bay đi đến nơi đâu, đáy giếng thành cổ đã cạn tự bao giờ mà cô không hay biết. Cô không thể biết. Cô đang bị nhốt. Trong chiếc lồng vàng nhìn ra bên ngoài mùa xuân.

Hồng đào chớm nụ vào cuối đông gợi lại những kỷ niệm xưa cũ. Ngày đó cô bẻ gãy cánh cửa lồng. Ngày đó cô gái bước đi để lại chiếc lồng vàng nằm im trơ trọi trong quá khứ. Cô chỉ tự hỏi, tự hỏi một điều nhỏ nhoi thôi. Nhưng rồi lại câm bặt đi và cất bước. Một bước, với họ, dài đằng đẵng hơn cả dòng Trường Giang.

Kể từ đó, họ nhận thức rằng, đâu là giới hạn cho cả hai.

Bây giờ, mỗi khi nhìn lại, cô gái vẫn thắc mắc, tại sao đã gần nhau đến như thế, mà người đó lại cứ như một hình bóng rất xa.

Đôi lúc cô cũng hoài niệm, khi nào thì mùa xuân mới thật sự đến với cả hai.

…

Trải qua từng ấy năm tưởng chừng như vô tận, hết chiến tranh lại binh biến, hết khói lửa lại gươm đao, thế mà cái ranh giới mỏng manh chia đôi hai người vẫn còn tồn tại đó. Có lúc lằn ranh ấy nhạt nhòa đi trong cát bụi, nhưng lại có lúc hiện lên thật rõ ràng sắc nét. Cái đường kẻ đó như một lời nhắc nhở rằng, giới tuyến này với hai người họ, chính là chẳng thể vượt qua.

Họ giống nhau một cách kỳ lạ, nhưng cũng khác nhau một cách kỳ lạ. Giống nhau đến sâu sắc, nhưng lại chia rẽ từ trong lòng sự sâu sắc đó hết sức mãnh liệt. Với cô gái chiếc lồng ngày trước là một minh chứng đã từng là một phần của người kia, nhưng cô kháng cự lại với chính những gì vốn dĩ là gốc rễ sâu bền của dòng máu đang mang trong huyết quản. Tương đồng nhưng lại vừa tương khắc. Cho nên giữa cô và người đó, đơn thuần chỉ là kẻ lạ người dưng.

Hay kẻ thù.

….

Người đó tự xem mình có quyền quyết định tất cả thế gian, không ngoại trừ thế giới của cô. Người đó đã lãng phí hàng trăm thế kỷ chỉ để thuần phục những gì mà người cho rằng nó vốn phải thuộc về người. Nhưng dù có cố đến cách mấy cũng không vượt qua được, cái lằn ranh phía Nam đã mang màu thiên thu từ khi mở cõi. Cố lấy bao nhiêu, vẻ vang bao nhiêu nhưng rồi cũng lại phải dừng chân trước cái vực sâu hun hút đó. Mép vực thẳm chia ly đôi bờ

Họ đã sống bên nhau như thế suốt hơn bốn nghìn năm.

Kẻ thù của nhau.

…

Khi cơn bão của thời đại mới ập đến, những lớp sóng hung hãn từ phương Tây không ngừng đổ bộ vào lục địa Á Châu với những âm mưu đầy toan tính, họ hoàn toàn bị cô lập và thuần phục. Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên sau thời đại Nguyên Mông, cô gái thấy người đó mỏng manh đến vô cùng trước sự bạo tàn của kỷ nguyên mới. Ngôi nhà của người đó bị xé ra làm tám phần và nhà cô bị cắt làm ba. Kéo dài gần một trăm năm như thế, trong khoảng thời gian đó, mùa xuân dường như cũng héo tàn đi trong tiếng khóc thương ai oán.

Đó không phải, là khi cô lần đầu tiên nhìn ra một thế giới mới. Thế giới với những đường kẻ dài hơn và xa ngút ngàn màu đại dương, không phải một thế giới mà trung tâm là người còn lại và chỉ người đó với cô.

Đó không phải, là khi cô lần đầu tiên biết mình yếu đuối và lạc lõng đến nhường nào giữa những dòng chảy văn hóa xô bồ đang hòa tan vào huyết mạch lịch sử.

Đó cũng là khi, khi cô nhìn về phương Bắc, cô không còn thấy lớp cung điện sơn son thiếp vàng lộng lẫy hay những chùm lồng đèn đỏ rực cả đêm trăng. Cô không còn nhận ra một đại thế giới mà trước đây cô đã từng ước ao ngưỡng mộ. Cô nhìn thêm lần nữa cũng chỉ thấy hai bờ sương khói mỏng manh giăng đầy trên vòm trời xa tít. Cô khép mắt.

Khi bờ mi nặng trĩu ưu tư hé lên tia nhìn mệt mỏi, nàng thấy người ấy đứng ngay trước mặt. Trước mép vực. Với một mùi khói thuốc súng cay nồng chưa dứt khỏi chiến trận.

"Có muốn đi cùng ta không?"

Người chìa tay ra.

Lần đầu tiên sau từng ấy năm dài, cô gái chấp nhận nắm lấy bàn tay ấy. Thôi thì hãy để màn sương này che lấp đi tất cả, cả cái ranh giới này. Để cô cùng người một lần vượt tuyến.

Nắm chặt lấy bàn tay nhau, cùng trở thành những người cộng sản.

Họ đánh đuổi Nhật_một người từng là em trai mình ra khỏi nhà và giành lại độc lập. Nhưng cô không may mắn như người, khi Pháp và Mỹ cứ thay phiên nhau bước vào cuộc đời của cô. Bước vào ngôi nhà của cô. Bước vào mùa xuân của cô. Đầy hung hãn.

Người lúc đó chỉ là mỉm cười đứng sau lưng cô, ôm lấy cô từ đằng sau, vỗ về những vết thương vẫn chưa liền sẹo.

Cô gái cũng nhận ra rằng, chỉ ở nơi đây, chỉ ở lúc này.

Khi bàn tay người nâng tay súng cô cầm thật chặt.

Là lúc chính cô biết rằng, mùa xuân của cô tồn tại ở đây.

Hay ít nhất thì, đó chỉ là những gì mà cô nghĩ.

….

_Tại sao ta không thể hiểu được nhau?_

Lời tự hỏi của cô gái trẻ ngày nào nay bỗng bật ra khỏi môi nàng thật chậm.

Nếu chọn lựa quên đi những gì là sự thật, có lẽ cô sẽ được sống trong giấc mộng mùa xuân của mình mãi mãi. Mãi mãi chìm đắm trong hạnh phúc. Thứ hạnh phúc mãnh liệt như thứ dịch độc của con rắn hổ mang chúa lâu ngày chưa vờn mồi. Ngấm từ từ và khiến cô tê dại toàn thân. Một giấc mơ ngắn ngủi.

…..

Khi tay người lần nữa lại nâng tay súng cô cầm thật chặt

Đó là khi em nhận ra rằng, họng súng của mình đã chĩa về anh.

Đó là chuyện rất lâu rồi mà nàng và người đều không muốn nhắc lại. Nó bị bỏ trống, một ký ức đau thương, của sự phản bội_theo nàng và sự ích kỷ_theo người. Người đời xem nó như một cuộc chiến, vỏn vẹn một cuộc chiến, ngắn và khốc liệt. Người đời chỉ biết đến nó như một sự tất yếu xảy ra giữa hai đất nước mà vốn dĩ quan hệ đã không còn mấy mặn nồng. Nhưng với nàng và người, phát súng đó như hồi chuông cảnh tỉnh cả hai_hay chỉ riêng mình nàng dứt khỏi cơn mơ đầy mê muội mà nàng đã lỡ chìm đắm quá lâu. Yêu nhau trong mùa xuân, mùa xuân treo trên đầu súng, rồi cũng chính nó đánh thức nàng dậy. Tình yêu này, quá mỏng manh, đến nỗi nàng không biết có nên gọi nó là tình yêu không.

Người vẫn đứng bên mép vực, bây giờ không còn mùi thuốc súng. Khoác lên người bộ âu phục đen tuyền, và chìa tay ra. Cô gái đứng ở bờ bên kia, trên người đầy những vết thương. Bộ quân phục sẫm màu loang lổ máu, ánh lên tia nhìn nghi hoặc. Hận hay là giận người đây. Nàng phải làm gì. Nàng muốn điều gì. Nàng có còn tin người hay không. Khi mà nhác thấy sau lưng người, là những kẻ mà ngày xưa nàng hận. Những kẻ ngày xưa không đứng cùng chiến tuyến. Vậy mà sao, sao người lại đứng về phía họ? Chỉ còn nàng đơn độc một mình đứng bên đây bờ.

Mép vực vốn dĩ rất sâu. Sâu đến bao nhiêu thì nàng không biết.

Nàng ném chiếc lồng xuống đáy vực, ném cả mùa xuân, cả yêu thương giả dối. Ném cả những giọt nước mắt đã rơi trong suốt bốn mươi thế kỷ.

Để khi ngước dậy, nàng nhìn thấy một thế giới không còn mang màu mộng mị. Nàng nhìn thấy xung quanh mình còn rất nhiều bàn tay khác đang chìa ra. Nàng biết đã đến lúc mình phải trở về.

…

Bây giờ, thi thoảng cả hai vẫn gặp nhau tại một nơi gọi là hội nghị thượng đỉnh. Khoảng cách giữa người và cô gái chỉ tính bằng bước chân, nhưng cô hiểu, một bước với cô là rất dài. Và với người, cô biết sẽ không bao giờ có sự hồi đáp. Vậy nên giả vờ như không biết, chính là tốt nhất với cả hai.

Thi thoảng, cô vẫn nhớ người thường nói câu tạm biệt, mà ít khi cô nghĩ rằng nó có nghĩa là tái kiến.

Tái kiến tức lời hẹn gặp lại cố nhân.

Đôi lúc cô gái tự hỏi, khi nào thì mùa xuân mới đến thật sự với cô.

_Và rồi cô sẽ dùng tâm trạng gì để đón nhận mùa xuân ấy đã đi qua thêm lần nữa…?_

2/9/2013

End.


End file.
